Bazinga
by MrRobButtle
Summary: Amy has some stunning news...She's showing off a huge engagement ring. But all is not as it seems...


Leonard stirred and stretched. He softly brushed a hand over the golden blonde hair of his fiancée.

"Mmm morning." She smiled stirring.

"Morning. How do you fancy…?" Leonard winked. Penny groaned.

"Leonard, I just woke up!" she complained.

"Your point being?" Leonard smirked.

"Can you try and keep it in your pants until I've had coffee?" Penny asked stretching.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything. Oops, look what just fell out…" Leonard stated as he tilted his pelvis towards her.

"Oh for god sake!" Penny snapped pulling herself out of the bed.

"You have problems!" Penny scolded as Leonard laid back smug.

"Shall we have breakfast then?" he asked after a moment.

"That would be lovely. And for god sake, pull your pants up. I don't want to be staring at it all over breakfast." Penny replied.

"Snake is back in the cage." Leonard smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't say snake. You know those little chipolata sausages, those ones about a third of the size of a regular one?" Penny smirked. All the colour drained out of Leonards face as his insecurities came back full force.

"I was kidding you doofus. Let's get some coffee and something to eat." Penny replied. They headed out into the kitchen.

"What's all the commotion going on across the hall?" Leonard enquired.

"Sounds like Amy screaming something." Penny replied.

"Maybe Sheldon finally got Pon Farr." Leonard smirked.

"Pon what?" Penny asked.

"Pon Far. It's a star trek thing. It's when the previously unemotional Spock would become a victim of his biological urges and procreate." Leonard informed her.

"Well it would make sense that Amy would be screaming. Sheldon was born _very_ lucky." Penny mused aloud. Leonard opened the fridge.

"Well we've got some eggs, we've got…" Leonard quickly closed the fridge door.

"How the hell would _you_ know?!" he asked realising what she'd just said.

"I don't. But the look on your face was the best laugh I've had in ages!" Penny giggled.

"I'm starting to think our engagement was a mistake." Leonard muttered.

"Really Leonard? You want to pull at _that_ thread?" Penny asked. Leonard realised no good could come from this argument continuing, so he opened the fridge door again and got some ingredients out.

*bang bang bang*

Leonard placed the ingredients on the counter.

"Someone's in a hurry." he remarked as he headed towards the door and opened it.

"Hi guys!" Amy grinned bounding past Leonard without invitation.

"Hi Amy. What's got you so excited this early in the morning?" Leonard asked as he closed the door and turned to give her his full attention.

"Check it out!" Amy grinned holding her hand out to both of them. Penny let out a gasp and Leonard held onto the wall for support.

"Shut…up!" Penny stammered glancing at the shiny ring on Amys ring finger.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?!" Amy beamed.

"Hold on a second. Sheldon is barely comfortable holding hands. Now he's proposed?!" Leonard asked.

"Forget that, look at the size of that thing!" Penny gasped hurrying over to Amy to see it up close.

"It's so big isn't it? I love it!" Amy beamed.

"It's bigger than mine. What's up with that?" Penny asked throwing an accusing look at Leonard, who looked away insecurely.

"I'm not _made_ of money." He muttered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Oh you did _not_ just say that!" Penny raged turning fully towards him.

"You said you loved yours!" Leonard argued, all colour quickly draining from his face.

"That was until I saw Amys!" Penny replied.

"I'm sorry…I love you?" he offered weakly.

"Looks like my man thinks more of me." Amy smirked.

"There's gotta be something up to this! Sheldon wants to get married?!" Leonard asked.

"Clearly he feels he wants to make a commitment to Amy. With a large ring. Some men like to do that." Penny replied.

"Can you hear yourself? This is Sheldon! He has a hard time committing to a single brand of shower gel!" Leonard cried.

"Don't ruin this day for me." Amy pleaded looking sad.

"Amy, I am so happy for you. Let me look at it again!" Penny replied before grabbing Amys hand before she could even respond. Leonard stormed out and across the hall.

"Sheldon!" he growled opening the door and seeing his roommate standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning Leonard. I would have thought you and Penny would be going to eat breakfast together this morning given you spent the night in her apartment?" Sheldon asked.

"I was about to. I just heard the news." Leonard growled.

"I'm sorry Leonard, you'll have to bring me up to speed, I have been making breakfast and have no idea what news it is that you're referring to." Sheldon replied.

"What…have…you…done?!" Leonard growled.

"Cereal from the low fibre end of the spectrum. Oh, and orange juice. Would you care for some?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't mean that! I mean pretending you're halfway to becoming a human being with an ounce of emotions and proposing to Amy." Leonard replied.

"Oh that. No biggie. It seemed the next logical statement in our relationship." Sheldon shrugged. Leonard huffed, took several deep breaths, and threw his hands in the air in confusion.

"How can this all be so easy for you?!" Leonard asked.

"Well…I'm quite fond of Amy. Indeed, I must admit to the fact that I have feelings of love for her. Marriage is an expression of those feelings." Sheldon explained.

"I'm having a stroke. That's what's happening. I'm having a brain seizure of some sort and these things aren't really happening. Or I'm dreaming. I'll wake up in a minute and be in bed and none of this will have happened." Leonard said out loud, though clearly meant for himself.

"Do I sense some kind of issue with my proposal of a marriage ceremony with Amy Farrah Fowler?" Sheldon asked. Just then Penny and Amy walked through the door.

"I was thinking Sheldon…should we tell them about the baby too?" Amy asked.

"WHAT?!" screamed Leonard and Penny at the same time.

"I think that's taking it a bit far Amy." Sheldon replied.

"Taking what too far?" Penny asked, trying to wrap her mind around the idea Amy might be pregnant.

"What date is it today?" Sheldon asked.

"April first." Penny replied. A realisation crossed her face.

"Bazinga!" Sheldon smirked.

"I'm going to kill you!" Leonard growled chasing Sheldon down the hall.

"So you're not pregnant _or_ getting married?" Penny asked.

"We played an April Fools on you. I got you good bestie." Amy grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well you just wait until next year…Leonard and I will get you back _good_!" Penny warned with an evil smirk.


End file.
